


Break

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, room destroying sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Break was way too long to spend apart, and Sam can't wait to get back to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Kirby, part of my Sastiel college AU explosion.

It's been a long spring break, a week and a half that felt more like a month and a half and Sam was tempted to drive back to college early but then he'd just be sitting alone in his dorm, waiting there instead of waiting at home so it didn't really matter. There was phone sex, of course, Cas's growly low voice crackling in his ears late at night almost every night, sometimes first thing in the morning too, and there was Skype, dim lighting and Cas's old bedroom in the background, Sam teasing him about his Lord of the Rings posters, idle conversation and then showy jerking off for each other despite choppy video and bad internet connections. Even the drive back to campus seems to take forever, four hours stretching endlessly and when Sam's half an hour out, he texts Cas to let him know, doesn't hear back but it's late so he's not worried.

Relief, bone-sagging relief and the tiniest hitch of nerves when Sam finally pulls into his old parking spot by the back stairwell, and he takes the steps two at a time up six flights to his corner room. He pauses just in front of the door, traces the words Cas drew on his white board with his fingertips, “Welcome home, Sam,” signed with a heart that he smudges a little, and it's strange that he  _does_ feel more at home here, especially with Cas, than he did all week back in Kansas. 

Sam's never been more glad for an end of the hall dorm than when he opens the door to find Cas in his bed already, on his hands and knees and facing away from the door so he has to crane his neck around to throw Sam a grin that cracks around a moan. Sam can't believe he didn't notice it first, Cas's hand busy with two fingers sliding in and out of his ass, slicked up with so much lube it's dripping onto his balls. It's the most perfect view and Sam stands there appreciating it for probably too long, even longer once Cas moves, presses his chest into the bed and pushes his ass up higher and Sam gets an eyeful of his dick in his fist and a sticky strand of precome stretching between the wet spot on the bed and his boyfriend's leaking head and Cas groans out his name and Sam  _finally_ moves, practically slamming the door shut and throwing his meager luggage heedlessly into the room. 

Sam's fingers fly to his jeans, yanking his belt off, popping the buttons while he kneels on the bed behind Cas. “All ready for me?” He mutters, grabbing one of Cas's hips and stroking his own dick slow and he wants to wait, wants to sit back on his heels and watch Cas finger himself, so much better in person than it was over the grainy webcam but it's impossible to  _just watch_ with Cas groaning his name and shoving his ass back and Sam's pants aren't even off yet but he's rubbing his dick against the sticky mess around Cas's hole and lower, angling down to grind their dicks together for a second, the heat and the hardness and the friction making them both moan. 

Cas is ready, that's easy to see, so Sam bats his hand away, presses his slick fat head against Cas, slides just the tip in until Cas groans again, all needy and desperate and he fucks himself back all the way, so fast Sam almost loses his breath, fingers digging hard into Cas's hips. From there though, it's all Sam in charge, guiding Cas's hips with his hands, fucking him on his hands and knees until he needs to be closer; he draws Cas up easily so his back is against Sam's torso and Sam's mouth is buried in his boyfriend's neck, one hand wrapped around his waist and the other squeezing his dick. There's nothing to say but each other's names springing out in low growls, soaring over the squeaky mattress and Cas is riding Sam so good, so hard that the metal frame on the shitty twin bed is scraping the wall in time with their fucking and when Sam shoves Cas back down, presses his chest back into the mattress so he can drive in with the full force of his hips, the bed rams into the wall over and over and neither of them notice because Cas is coming, dick trapped between his stomach and the sheets, moaning strained when Sam grabs his hair, wrenching his head back because Sam has to kiss him while he comes too, has to drape himself completely around Cas and seal their lips together while he fills him up.

In a few seconds, their on their sides, Sam still inside Cas, still draped around him with his nose buried in his hair and one long leg slung around both of Cas's. Cas mutters something about the security deposit, points to the epic fracture in the beige wall but Sam chuckles against his heated skin and tells him he'll fuck up the whole wall with dents as long as it means he gets to pound Cas like that. Cas laughs too, weakly, dick already stirring again, and by time the sun comes up, they've knocked a whole bookshelf off the wall, accidentally brought the curtains down, and put another two dents in the drywall, tangled together all sweaty and sticky but more than content.

 


End file.
